A Love Like No Other
by booknerd1217
Summary: What if Sam was kidnapped by the yellow eyed demon when he was a baby, and raised with demons but his freshman year he meets Dean in high school. And they don't know who each other are but things escalate and the truth comes out and they realize they're brothers. A AU story. Sam/Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Wesson woke up with a blood curtling scream. His eyes flew open, pitch black eyes looking around panicky and scared. Breathing heavily he ran a hand through his hair as he laid back down on his bed, his eyes returning to the hazel brown they once wore. He never remembered his dreams, since he could remember, he couldn't remember a single thing he saw. All he felt was fear. Fear for the unknown maybe. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed as his breathing returned to normal. His life had not been the easiest, in fact his life had been a living hell, but he never once complained, in fear of getting punished made him do everything his father told him too. The other demons, his superiors, trained him hard and long, hours and hours on end. He was one of the best special children Azazel ever had. Though he was the loneliest. He rarely talked to the others, keeping to himself, staying in the shadows. He didn't like what they did, though the others loved it. He didn't want to be a monster, he didn't want to be hunted.

Hearing a bell he sighed and stood up, grabbing his clothes and got into a shower before he went downstairs for breakfast. He mumbled a hello to the others as he sat down quietly and ate. One of the worst things was what they had to drink. Every morning they had to drink demon blood. To strengthen their powers and to make them stronger. He hated the taste and smell of the blood but he loved the taste as well. They had been drinking demon blood since they were old enough to drink and eat properly. He closed his eyes, hearing the other kids drinking their blood and he slowly picked up his cup and took a deep breath before he started drinking it. The first taste of the blood sent Sam into a frenzy like the others as he greedily drank in big gulps, drinking it all down in 5 large gulps. He set his glass on the table and looked at in in displeasure yet with hungry eyes. He wanted more but it was wrong. He shoved that thought away and he stood as a sickening sweet smiled demon came into the room "Alright kids, time for school." She said. They went out the door as they were handed a thermos filled with demon blood to get them through the day and a lunch sac. They got into a van and they headed off into the normal, human world.

Upon entering the parking lot of DaleView High Sam looked around at the crowds of people. He was never one to fit in with crowds. He knew he'd be an outsider here. He got out of the van and looked around, his eyes spotting a sleek black 1967 Chevrolet Impala and his eyes widen. That must have cost a fortune, he thought as he saw a figure climb out of the car. The man had to be 18, short dirty blonde hair, bright emerald green eyes. He was lean and muscular, Sam saw and he sighed. Must be some rich preppy kid, he thought, taking one last glance at the man and kid and he entered the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sighed as he drove his fathers car to school. God school, he hated going, unless it was to hook up with some cute cheerleader. The thought made him roll his eyes as he parked the car. He fixed his leather jacket before he slung his bag over his shoulder. He smiled at one of the girls who walked past him and she blushed looking down. He leaned back on the car and noticed some kid looking at him from across the school yard. Then his mind drifted... I wonder what grade Sammy would be in right now... If he were still alive. dean thought but quickly shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. Only a few weeks he told himself, only a few weeks.

Sam walked over to the office too grab his schedule. Upon entering the office he noticed how quiet it was and shuddered slightly. He walked over to the desk and asked for his schedule quietly. Once getting his schedule he realized most of his classes were junior and senior classes. He sighed as he made his way to first period. Though he had no clue where he was going, he looked around confused before he accidentally ran into someone, dropping his schedule.

Dean walked into the school and sighed as he walked into the office. "Oh shit." He said as he ran into someone. "Hey sorry kid." He said leaning down to grab whatever the person dropped. He looke up and saw the same kid that looked at him earlier. "Hey uhhh sorry bout that, didn't see you." He said with a slight smile. Sam looked up and saw the guy he had seen by the Impala and sighed. "Don't worry. It's not your fault. I'm just hopelessly lost." He said throwing his arms up. He had no idea what to do

Dean raised an eye brow as he looked at him. "Yeah sure kid, you wanna show me to the office or what? I got a class to go to." He said with a smirk. He instantly revolted back into his hard core looked at him. Sam grumbled. "I have a name you know. I'm not a kid." He said as him. "My name's Sam." He said. Dean rolled his eyes. "Sorry there Sammy... It's what, this way to the office." He said patting his back before taking a step forward and pointing. Sam sighed. "It's Sam. And I already got my schedule. Im just lost." He said pointing to his schedule in his hands.

Dean laughed. "I didn't ask if you had your schedule." He said with a smile before taking another step toward the office "Can't you just show me my class?" He asked looking at him. Dean rolled his eyes. "What ever, no one is gonna care if were late anyway." He said walking up to the office before he realized Sam wasn't following... He waved him over to him before turning to the secretary who was fairly young. "Hey there sweetheart. I'm new here... Just need to pick up my schedule." He said giving her a once over and a sexy smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes as well before he walked over to the guy.  
The Secretary looked up at Dean. "Name please?" She asked before looking at the stack of schedules. Dean smirked. "My name is Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius, I like long walks on the beach... And frisky women." He winked at her as he leaned on the desk. The Secretary chuckled but grabbed his schedule and handed it to him. "There you go, have a nice day." She said before ignoring him.  
Sam chuckled as he looked at Dean. The name sounded oddly familiar, but he shook it off. "Can we go now?" He asked. Dean smirked. "Sure Sammy boy... I have English, what you got?" Sam glared at Dean. "Its Sam... And oddly enough I have English too."

Dean rolled his eyes... He didn't know what it was but he loved to piss this kid off... "Well it says it room 132 so it's probably over here." Dean commented as he started to walk away. "Come on Sammy."  
Sam grew angry and his eyes flashed to black as he clenched his fists to keep him from hurting Dean. He closed his eyes before Dean could see his eyes as he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes as they returned to normal as he followed Dean. "It's Sam. Sammy is a chubby 12 year old." He muttered, shoving his hands into his jacket

Dean smirked and looked at him. "Don't look that much different." He said with a slight chuckle as he looked above at the door numbers. "Ahh here we go... Room 132." He said before pushing the door open with a cocky smile and a sexy look in his eye as he blinked at one of the blondes in the front row. Sam rolled his eyes as he shoved past Dean. "Whatever, thank you." He said before taking a seat. Dean smirked as he walked in and slammed the door with his foot as he chewed on the gum in his mouth before sitting down next to a pretty redhead. "Hey princess." He said with a smile as he sat down and then winked at Sam from across the room. The red head rolled her eyes. "Nice try sweetie" she said. Sam rolled his eyes but chuckled hearing the red head. This was going to be a very interesting day, Sam thought.


End file.
